The present invention relates to a system and method for intraoperative assessment of tension during joint arthroplasty. The system and method of the present invention can be used to perform soft tissue balancing and in selecting implant components.
In total joint replacement or arthroplasty, bone orientation, selection of prosthetic joint components and soft tissue balancing are critical to the success of the procedure. Considering, for example, total knee arthroplasty, one or more cutting jigs are used to ensure that the distal end of the femur and proximal end of the tibia are cut in an orientation that will properly align the patient's bones. After the bones are cut or resected, prosthetic components are fixed to the femur, tibia and patella to define the prosthetic knee joint.
A successful joint replacement or arthroplasty procedure results, in part, from selection of prosthetic joint components that are dimensioned and positioned to closely approximate or replicate the geometry and functional characteristics of a natural, healthy joint. Typically, the component selection process includes a pre-operative analysis of joint images. A valuable intraoperative adjunct to image analysis is the temporary fixation of one or more provisional components to a bone or bones of interest at a stage of the arthroplasty procedure prior to permanent fixation of the prosthetic joint. The provisional components are intended to mimic certain aspects of the permanent prosthetic joint in order for a surgeon to validate measurements and to test or “try-out” several different possible component sizes and configurations. Hence, provisional components are aptly known as “trials.”
In total knee arthroplasty, femoral and tibial trials are used to assist a surgeon in assessing the correct bone surfaces for implantation of the femoral and tibial portions of the artificial knee. A surgeon uses a tibial tray trial before fixation of the final implant to determine the tibial implant size, to make the appropriate cuts and reams in the bone, to assess alignment and to ensure correct tibial component thickness prior to implanting the tibial components. The surgeon uses the femoral trial for similar purposes.
Successful knee arthroplasty also requires an analysis of the soft tissue supporting the knee. The knee is held together by a number of ligaments, muscles and tendons. Generally, the surgeon must ensure that these ligaments, muscles and tendons will be properly balanced with the prosthetic elements in place. A properly balanced knee joint will demonstrate balanced ligament tension in both extension and flexion. If the ligaments and tendons around the knee are not properly balanced, the result may be poor performance, localized high stress on the prosthetic components and undesirable wear on the prosthetic components.
Commonly, surgeons assess ligament tension through a subjective process using spacer blocks and mechanical tensioners. If the surgeon senses that either the medial or lateral side is under excess tension, the surgeon relieves the excess tension by releasing a part of either the medial or lateral collateral ligament. However, the surgeon does not necessarily obtain the feedback necessary during ligament release to help assess whether the release is adequate throughout the range of motion as can only be done with the trial in place. In addition, the surgeon must be careful to avoid over-release of the collateral ligaments, since the surgeon cannot undo the release.
In some cases it is preferable to retain the native posterior cruciate ligament. Some prosthetic knees are designed to be used with the posterior cruciate ligament in place along with the prosthetic device. In these procedures, surgeons assess tension in the posterior cruciate ligament with femoral and tibial trials in place on the resected surfaces of the femur and tibia. Too much tension could result in premature wear of the prosthetic components, and too little tension can make the knee unstable. Surgeons generally release some of the fibrous attachments between the posterior cruciate ligament and the tibia until they are satisfied with the degree of tension in the ligament. The current intraoperative posterior cruciate ligament release procedure relies heavily on the surgeon's experience and subjective observations, rather than on objective intraoperative measurement of ligament tension.
Similar concerns, procedures and analyses occur in arthroplasty involving other joints.